


Dirty Danny

by MickythePhanTrash



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dans a slut, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Goth Dan Howell, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Name-Calling, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Pastel Dan Howell, Pastel Dan and Punk Phil, Phanfiction, Punk Phil Lester, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, tHIS IS SO SHORT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11535918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickythePhanTrash/pseuds/MickythePhanTrash
Summary: face fucking...





	Dirty Danny

Dan and Phil have been dating for about two years now. Both boys were so in love with the other despite the difference in their physical appearances. See Dan way a pastel goth kid who was shy but out spoken once you got to know him. He had a couple close friends but other then that he never said a word to anyone else. Phil was the opposite of Dan, he was loud and obnoxious. He said what was on his mind and didn’t care for authority. He wore a black leather jacket with black jeans and listened to heavy rock music with his many many friends.

Dan and Phil really don’t look or act like they would ever get along but here they are boyfriends for two years. At first Phil insisted on taking it slow with Dan. Only moving onto less innocent acts of affection after three months when Dan had to literally get on his knees to convince Phil he was ready.

One thing that Phil found quits entertaining about Dan was his oral fixation. Dan had permanent bruises on his knees from dropping any time, any where to get his lips around Phil. Watching as his throat bulged from the girth and tears streaked down his face. Dan looked wrecked with his hair messy, his lungs trying to breath. The pastels he wore just added to the swelling of Phils cock; seeing the teen forge innocence. Phil loved every second that Dan was on his knees begging for a cock in his mouth. 

Like right now Dan was kneeling in between Phils knees as he watched tv, begging with his eyes to have Phils cock. Phil raised an eyebrow at the boy because Phil had fucked Dan hard only 3 hours ago and now he was begging for more. Choosing to ignore the eager boy he looked back to the screen. Dan wasn’t giving up though. He started to kiss up Phils thighs while his hands fallowed closely. Phil didn’t look down as Dan started to work his zipper and button. He was trying to be smooth and sexy but Phil wasn’t falling for it. 

After his pants were down Dan started to mouth at his flaccid cock and work hickeys into his thighs. Phil sighed with content and spread his legs wide to give Dan more room to work. Dan finally got Phils cock to semi hard before taking it down his throat in one fluid motion. Dan relished in the sigh that left the man above him as he moaned with the feeling of having his mouth full. He started to bob his head and suck tight and sloppily; just the way he knows Phil likes. 

A couple of minutes later Phil got tired of Dan having control and took Dans head off his cock. The noise that ripped out of his throat sent socks all through Phils body. Phil shakily shook and dragged Dan to the wall of the living room. Phil pushed Dan back down onto his knees ,like before, and pushed the back of his head against the wall. Phil then slid his cock back into Dan waiting mouth and started to fuck mercilessly. Phil relished in the chocked moans Dans tight throat relished around his cock. 

Every noise that came from Dan made Phil thrust harder and faster, trying to reach his release. He didn’t care about Dan or the tears on his checks, he knows that Dan is loving this, especially by the hard cock that is pressing against his shin. His hips are thrusting into Dans mouth the same way that he fucks Dans ass. 

Phil starts to grunt and moan, rambling about how much he loves Dans hole and how much of a fucking slut he is. Dan wines at the degradation and filth that is bring grunted down at him. These words spur him one even more as he tries to suck harder and constrict his throat to push Phil to wards his orgasm faster. 

Another couple thrusts and Phil is spurting hot sticky cum down Dans throat and into his mouth. He rides it out then slowly pulls out from Dans mouth; a sting of saliva connecting the tip with Dans bruise swollen lips. He could have cum from that image if he hadn’t just came. 

Dan is panting hard trying to catch his breath as he slumps back against the wall. Spit in running down his chin, tear tracks etched into his checks and his cock rock hard in his jeans. Phil hums in content as his eyes rack over Dans wrecked form, taking in how badly he must need to cum.

Phil pulls up his pants and boxers, taking his time to do the button and zipper up. He then turns around and walks the two steps back to the couch and starts to watch his show like nothing ever happened. Leaving Dan satisfied but frustratingly hard.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is @phan-smut-stuff. I take prompts!


End file.
